


They Walk in Starlight

by tunsem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunsem/pseuds/tunsem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is life. Energy. Love. Air. Wrapped together in a beautiful package that is her being. He is steady. Strength. Solace. Earth. They find peace and comfort with one another, grappling against the odds and securing what little is left of their home and family and friends.</p>
<p>A collection of small drabbles, following Leon and Aerith in Kingdom Hearts, based around the prompts of a livejournal challenge from years ago. Most of which will be in Kingdom Hearts lore though some may deviate into AU territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Going with the idea that most of the Final Fantasy characters came from Radiant Garden (and not their respective game's locations), this drabble is set around Birth By Sleep. Squall and Aerith are about 13-14. Laguna does indeed take care of Squall and Ellone in this timeframe though I'm unsure if I'll include Raine if I come back to this point in the Kingdom Hearts timeline.

“Would you like to buy a flower?”

“... What?”

“Would you like to buy a flower?” She reiterated with more emphasis on her words as if he hadn't heard her the first time. Green eyes bore into him with curious patience as she awaited the answer to her question -- which probably wouldn't come any time soon judging by the look on his face.

“I heard the first time.” Squall stared at the girl, probably no younger than he was now. Her hair was an almond brown that curled over her shoulders, most of which was tied back in a neat braid. Her skin was pale and soft and her rounded face gave her an even more youthful appearance than most girls their age. Her most notable feature, in his opinion, were her eyes. Green as the leaves on a tree and able to stop anyone in their tracks with their genuine gaze.

Who was she? Though they were about the same age, he didn't recognize her at all. Did she not attend the same school?

“ _Well_?” She implored, holding the flower in her hand up into his line of sight. “Would you like one or not?” Her impatience was expertly masked with playful tones that danced off her lips like a song.

“Do I look like the kind of guy who buys flowers?” The question was rhetorical.

But she answered it anyway with a gesture towards a blond boy with spiky hair walking the other direction. “Does he?”

Squall raised an eyebrow, looking between her and the boy in question. Just before he could answer she went on, “Besides, it doesn't have to be for yourself. Flowers make good gifts. For family. Friends. A girlfriend.” A mischievous glint in her eyes was caught when he blushed at the last one.  “Or boyfriend.” She added with a smirk. “What do you say?” She was now leaning forward, a bit too close for his comfort to which he instinctively leaned away. Yet from this proximity he could now tell that she smelled of flora -- wearing the scent like a perfume -- sweet but not overbearing. Like the earth.

After a pregnant pause Squall shook his head. “I'll pass.” Despite the small pout she gave him, the girl with the braid did not deflate.

“That's too bad. I suppose I'll try elsewhere then mister gloomy.” And she turned with a bounce in her step.

She got only a few steps away before Squall called out, “What's your name?”

She spun around, not stopping in her stride or missing a beat. “Aerith.”

Aerith. _How appropriate_ , he thought with a tilt of his head. And then she called back from halfway across the courtyard, “What do they call you? Or do you want me to keep calling you mister gloomy?”

Hiding the smirk that threatened to pull at his lips, he responded “Squall.”

She made a hum of a noise, testing the name out for herself from what he could tell at their distance. He caught her smiling to herself as she turned away at last, moving on with a light wave of her hand. And despite himself he couldn't help but stare at her back. To say she left an impression was an understatement.

But he could not stand around gazing at the back of her head, with what he could only assume was mild curiosity, for he had things to do. Mostly homework. Straightening his uniform, he continued on the path home towards the housing district of Radiant Garden.

When he walked through the door of his home his father greeted him with a warm smile, “Anything interesting happen today?” A question he always asked him without fail.

Squall shrugged his shoulders and waved off the question with a “Not really.” Even though his mind was still focused on the girl from earlier.

Aerith.


	2. Middles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set very soon after the events of Kingdom Hearts 1, but before Namine began stripping memories away from Sora and his friends. The beginnings of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

All that was really left was a large, empty castle. It had been some time since Sora had gone, saved all of the worlds, and continued on another journey no doubt. And their party was alone on this broken world. To think…this was all that remained of their home. Of the once Radiant Garden. While Cid gathered materials bot from this world and others, Yuffie, Leon, and the recently returned Cloud would scout the surrounding area or fight off the remaining heartless in the castle.

Most of the time, Aerith was left alone, searching through archives. Trying to find any semblance of Ansem the Wise’s mark on the world. She came up with very little in her search, but found many interesting books in the library.

Hidden files were scattered about the castle. Maleficent must have done this to keep her cohorts from digging too deep into business that wasn’t theirs. Which made her job challenging but fun.

Aerith had become intimately familiar with this castle.

So when the others returned from their mission, she would seek them out with something new she had discovered. Yuffie was particularly receptive to these conversations, but she knew that Cloud and Leon were both listening intently while she spoke.

While flipping through some pages in her most recent find in the library, she glanced to her right and saw a lion walking through the lower level of the archives. Despite how busy he was fighting off the heartless, he had been her most helpful companion in sorting through the endless amount of texts – imagine their surprise when they realized that there were secret bookshelves that flipped with the tug of one book in particular.

Aerith made no motion to grab his attention as it would probably go unnoticed anyway. He was hard to stir when he was deep in thought.

But to her pleasant surprise, he soon joined willingly her at the table with a stack of books at his side, one of which he had already opened. A smile played on her lips while he pretended that he wasn’t paying her any mind.

She knew better than that,

“Find anything interesting?” She asked, trying to make conversation with the lion. To which he shrugged his shoulders, closed the book and went on to another.

But when she caught him looking up at her, he didn’t seem so gruff. Startled even that she’d caught him in the act. And he quickly his face in another book. The look on his face had made her giggle, and she leaned her head in her hand. He didn’t used to be this easy to embarrass. It was more…something that had developed over time. And she’d caught onto it quickly enough.

Before, he would just roll his eyes at her and walk away.

Now it was like he stumbled whenever she caught him doing something he thought he shouldn’t.

Even something as simple as looking at her when he _thought_ she wasn’t paying attention.

“What’s wrong?” Aerith asked playfully.

“Nothing.” His response was curt, like it must be obvious there’s nothing wrong. Like there was never anything wrong. Which was hardly the case. But Aerith didn’t want this to get too heavy. She wanted him to…

To be more comfortable around her. He kept…all of them at a distance.

And it worried her.

“Oh, I see. Then I guess that scowl is just for show. Have to keep up that tough guy look no matter what, right?” Humming, she stood up, book in hand, and went to put it up on the shelf where she found it. And though she missed it there was a small smile on his lips as he rolled his eyes. “How are things going with Cloud and Yuffie? It’s been a while since I’ve heard any reports.”

This was where Leon shined. Steepling his fingers together he sighed. “That’s because there hasn’t been much progress lately.”

“Well I know we’ll get through whatever’s blocking us eventually. I can always come with you to help, you know.”

“…”

Leon had fallen silent and Aerith had to turn to see that his brow was creased and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Now she knew that something was wrong. “Leon…”

“…I’d prefer you stay here. We can’t…leave the castle unguarded.” Yeah, _that_ was it.

Aerith wasn’t blind. She saw the way he concerned himself with the well-being of the others. It wasn’t always apparent to those who didn’t pick up on the small details. Especially with Leon. He’d gotten good at masking it. If he could scout the world alone he would.

It was because he thought he’d failed once before.

But it wasn’t his fault.

Everyone seemed to know that but him.

“Leon…” This time, she didn’t try to lighten the mood. Didn’t try to crack a smile out of him. No, this time she approached his side of the table, and took his hand in hers. Comforting him. He was her friend after all. Even if… at times… it seemed like there might be something. His blue-grey eyes lifted to meet hers, and Aerith felt uncharacteristically shy. But she didn’t pull away or move. “… I’ll stay here if you need me to.”

Already she saw him ease. His shoulders looked less tense and his eyebrows unknit themselves. And then her pink lips pulled into a sly smile. “But…you have to make me a promise, Leon.” A brow raised, imploring her to go on. “I want you to spend more time here as well. With me.”

His eyes grew a little wider. Surprised she would ask him such a thing. But the look on his face softened, trying to pull it into its normal expression – but failing to completely pull it off. Regardless, he nodded his head and she felt something in their relationship _shift_.

“Okay, Aerith. I promise.”


End file.
